warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Squirrelflight and Ashfur
(Severe AU) What if Squirrelflight chose Ashfur instead of Brambleclaw? This is what I think might have happened if she did. It takes place around the time The Sight would have taken place. The reason Jay, Holly, and Lion don't appear is because they were stillborn in this story. Allegiances ThunderClan Leader: '''Firestar - Ginger tom with green eyes '''Deputy: Brambleclaw - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Apprentice, Berrypaw Medicine Cat: Leafpool - Beautiful light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Warriors: Dustpelt - Dark brown tabby tom Apprentice, Hazelpaw Sandstorm - Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Honeypaw Cloudtail - Fluffy white tom with blue eyes Apprentice, Cinderpaw Brackenfur - Golden brown tom Thornclaw - Golden brown tabby tom Apprentice, Poppypaw Brightheart - Ginger-and-white she-cat Ashfur - Pale grey (with darker flecks) tom with blue eyes Sorreltail - Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes Spiderleg - Black tom with long limbs, a brown underbelly, and amber eyes Apprentice, Mousepaw Brook Where Small Fish Swim - Brown tabby she-cat with grey eyes, formerly of the Tribe of Rushing Water Stormfur - Dark grey tom with amber eyes, formerly of RiverClan Whitewing - White she-cat with green eyes Birchfall - Light brown tabby tom Apprentices: Thunderpaw (Dead) A black tabby tom with cremy fur that's long. Berrypaw - Cream-colored tom with a very short tail Hazelpaw - Grey-and-white she-cat Mousepaw - Grey-and-white tom Cinderpaw - Grey she-cat with blue eyes Honeypaw - Light brown tabby Poppypaw - Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Queens: Ferncloud - Pale grey (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes Kits: Foxkit - Reddish tabby tom Icekit - White she-cat Daisy - Fluffy cream-colored she-cat Squirrelflight - Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, pregnant with Ashfur's kits Elders: Mousefur - Small dusky brown she-cat Chapter One: The Kits It was the end of the day. It wasn't quite nighttime yet, but it was definitely starting to get dark out. Ashfur was in his nest, eating a mouse from the fresh-kill pile. He'd just gone on a patrol, which had tired him out. He was falling asleep when Leafpool, the medicine cat, yelled for him. "Ashfur!"'' she yowled. "Squirrelflight is kitting!" He came running over. "Push," Leafpool instructed. "Ouch," whimpered Squirrelflight. "It's ok," soothed Ashfur, trying to keep his mate calm. A tiny she-kit was born. She had a long ginger coat. "Lick her," ordered the medicine cat. The warrior licked his newborn daughter to get her warm and breathing. Squirrelflight gave birth to her second kit, a mottled grey tabby. Leafpool shoved the kit over to Daisy. The cream queen began licking her. Finally, Squirrelflight's third kit was born. She looked like her father, but with a bushy tail like her mother. She opened her eyes and looked at her offspring. "Cherrykit, Brindlekit, Mintkit." "Oh, Squirrelflight," whispered Ashfur. "They're beautiful. I'm proud of them already." Chapter Two: Ashfur Visits His Daughters It had been a while since Squirrelflight gave birth. Ashfur was in the nursery visiting her and the kits. Cherrykit pounced on Ashfur and playfully nipped his tail. He gently pushed her off. "You're full of energy today, aren't you?" he giggled. In response, the ginger she-cat pawed at him cutely. She was a beautiful kit. She looked just like Squirrelflight, only with her father's blue eyes. He loved how she was so spirited. Brindlekit looked up at Ashfur with Squirrelflight's green eyes. She had been named for Ashfur's mother Brindleface, who she resembled very much. "Hi," she meowed very softly. Ashfur was pleasantly surprised. It was the first time one of his children ever spoke to him. "You said your first word!" exclaimed Squirrelflight. Ashfur fondly gazed at Brindlekit and couldn't help but smile. Mintkit nudged him, as though upset that he was paying attention to Cherrykit and Brindlekit. "Oh, sorry Mintkit," apologized the pale grey tom. She looked so much like Ashfur. She basically was him as a bushy-tailed she-cat. Even their facial structure was extremely alike. The grey kit leaned on her father, closed her eyes, and fell asleep. "Aww," cooed Squirrelflight. "She likes you. That's adorable." Brambleclaw was outside the nursery, unhappily watching the cat he loved visit with the tom he hated, nurse the kits that should have been his... ''I hate those kits, he thought. I hate them just like I hate their parents. Chapter Three: Mintkit's Trip to the Moonpool Squirrelflight's kits were a moon old. They had distinctive personalities - Cherrykit was playful and loved to make trouble, Brindlekit was shy and quiet, and Mintkit was a tomboy. "Let's play!" exclaimed Cherrykit. "Umm.. Er.. Okay?," meowed Brindlekit. Squirrelflight and Ashfur's third daughter jealously watched her siblings play. Why do they refuse to include me? she wondered. Mintkit was bored, so she decided to go on an adventure. While none of the queens were looking, the speckled she-kit snuck outside and just ran away. She saw a dark brown tabby with amber eyes looking at her. "Who are you?" she asked. "My name is Brambleclaw," he answered. "Hi, Brambleclaw." She didn't think much of Brambleclaw. He scared her a little, though. She went on then Brambleclaw attacked her and clawed her nose as well as her pelt. She screeched and he snarled baring his teeth saying "Don't find and tell." He let her up and she ran away crying. Later she found herself in a location quite a bit further from ThunderClan than she had ever been. Mintkit looked around at her surroundings. She was standing next to a small pool of pretty water. There was a tree next to it, and she could smell a faint ThunderClan scent. Meanwhile, Squirrelflight had just returned to the nursery. She saw her ginger daughter playing with Brindlekit. In the corner was Ferncloud and her older kits, Foxkit and Icekit. "Wait..." Something - or rather, someone was missing. "Mintkit? Mintkit! Where are you?!" (A/N: That chapter was a bit long. Longer than I thought it would be. And by the way, I just might turn Brambleclaw evil in this story. Oops, did I say that? *Giggles*) Chapter Four: Stars (A/N: I realize that the title of the last chapter was kind of stupid. I was thinking of what to call the chapter when that title popped into my head and I wanted to use it for some reason.) Mintkit slipped and fell face-down into the pool and downed with bubbles flying up into the top of the water. She found herself in an unfamiliar forest. "Where...am I?" she stammered. She could faintly hear a cat's voice in the forest. "There will be three..." "Who's there?!" she shouted. "Kin of your kin..." Now the kit was getting scared. "Who hold the power of the stars in their paws..." Mintkit ran around in the forest. Suddenly she bumped into a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat who seemed to be glowing, or even shimmering. "Sorry!" she apologized. "It's ok," responded the tortoiseshell. "Are you Mintkit?" "Yes," Mintkit told her. "Mintkit, you have a very special destiny," the tortoiseshell stated. "Don't make the wrong choices." With that the pretty she-cat disappeared. The kit woke up by the pool in the normal forest oddly her furwas not wet but damp. "MINTKIT!" someone yowled. "Yes?" she called. Her mother, Squirrelflight, came running over. "Hi, Mommy--wait, I meant Squir--" she began. Squirrelflight doesn't look happy, ''she thought. ''Oh no. "You're in big trouble" Hissed the queen. Chapter Five: Unhappy Mintkit was very unhappy. She couldn't leave the nursery for three sunrises. And her parents weren't too pleased with her. "Oh, Squirrelflight is so mad at you," laughed Cherrykit. The kit sat there and did nothing. "Mintkit, you look miserable," meowed Ferncloud. "Just because you're temporarily confined to the nursery doesn't mean you can't play with the other kits." She didn't respond at all. "Foxkit and Icekit, go cheer up Mintkit." They tried to play with her, but she ignored them. That night, Mintkit had a strange dream. She was in a forest she didn't recognize. Her grey fur was blowing in the strong wind and getting in her eyes. All around her, she could hear strange voices calling her name. The scene then changed. She was in a place that smelled like the nursery, but it wasn't the nursery. She could, however, see kits and their mothers. She saw a ginger queen watching a brown tom play with another kit, a grey tom, while a tortoiseshell kit ate some fresh-kill and the grey tom's mother, a beautiful dappled silver tabby she-cat, had a nap. They didn't seem to see her. "So, Brindleface," said the ginger queen. "How are your kits?" "Good," answered Brindleface. "How's Bramblekit? How's Tawnykit?" Mintkit didn't pay much attention. Suddenly, she noticed something. Brindleface looked just like Brindlekit. "Looks like Bramblekit and Ashkit like each other." Ashkit looked just like Ashfur. And Bramblekit looked like the deputy, Brambleclaw. Was she...in the past? Brambleclaw always scared her a bit for some reason. The way he stared at her with those piercing amber eyes, the looks he gave her parents when he walked by them...she didn't like Brambleclaw. One bit. Chapter Six: Excitement You might notice that Brindlekit reminds you of Maximum Ride. Well, I kinda based her personality on Max. Also, she won't be as quiet and shy anymore. Cherrykit may remind you of Pudding from Tokyo Mew Mew, too. Same thing; she's based on her. Mintkit isn't really based on anyone, though.) Cherrykit was Out of camped "What are you doing?" she asked Brambleclaw He just stared at her for a minute.Then he lunged at her, pinning her down on the ground. "Someday I'm going to get revenge on you and your mother," he whispered. "Let go of me!" she squealed, squirming. He clawed her ear, ripping it. Then he ran off. "Don't you tell anyone, Cherrykit!" he growled before disappearing. What was ''that about?! she wonderd as she ran back to her mother with her two sleeping siblings.'' Ashfur walked in and took the youngling to Spottedleaf she said she was hit by a branch Spottedleaf smiled and put cob webs in the place and then marrow for her bones. Ashfur thanked her and took her back to her mother telling her to be careful next time. Few moons later... Cherrykit was bouncing up and down in excitement, her red fur softly blowing in the gentle wind. "Yay!" she squealed. "Calm down, Cherrykit!" exclaimed Brindlekit. "I can't believe we're gonna be apprentices!" Brindlekit just ignored her. 'Why do I always end up scolding my siblings?'' she wondered. ''Can't Squirrelflight and Ashfur make some effort to parent them?' "I can't believe Firestar's letting me be a medicine cat apprentice!" squealed Mintkit. Soon enough, they had to settle down. For the ceremony was starting. Firestar announced that Brindlekit would be apprenticed to Stormfur. They calmly touched noses, then went to the sides. Cherrykit was given to Sorreltail to mentor. 'I hope Sorreltail doesn't mind having a hyper apprentice,'' thought Brindlepaw.'' Then Mintpaw was given to Leafpool, her aunt. She couldn't believe how lucky and excited she was. Chapter Seven: Concrete Angel (A/N: Yes, this chapter is named after a song.) Brindlepaw accidentally stepped on a small twig, which then loudly split in half. She had been waching Brambleclaw. She quickly ran back to her nest with fear her ear torn as it flickerd she listens to her sibling talking with in the appentices den.At the sound of the twig, Squirrelflight and Ashfur came padding in. They looked around the nursery, and Squirrelflight quietly muttered to Ashfur " Must of been a squirrel." Agreeing on that they padded out to the fresh kill pile to share a vole.She rushed out of camp with her metor for training unhappy she thought it would be a good thought. They hunted and she came back by dusk a vole clamped in her maw two sisters came with their mentors. And Cherrypaw got a dove with white feather that flutterdariund her body of Ginger and paw of white her bule eyes were sparks of awsome. Her sister came back with cobwebs and marigold, disappointed in not geting to be a warrior at this point she thought What do i have that they dont? it not fair!.' Brambleclaw had been hurting her and it showed with a few scraches on her ear and scraches uder her lower lip. He was killing her slowly so that it woulden't be to easy to kill the feline he was happy just by waching her in pain eyes that were heavy with pain. One day Mintpaw was healing one of the warriors when Brambleclaw took her to the back of the den out side and attacked her clawing her under eye and said fowl words. Her mother was worryed about her from the scars on the face of Mintpaw she qickly went to talk to her hearing muffled sounds out side of the den. And then over heard Brambleclaw talking with her "Runt!" he snarled and then clawed her eyes and then meowed "Get out of my site and now!" he warned as she ran away crying. Her mother swiftly walked over they gave a warning hiss as Mintpaw went into the den and clean her self. They snarled she unlshed her claws Brambleclaw did the same her hackels jumping out of rage she couldent control her self and lashed out.Her green eyes blazed as he stood still when she laned thinking to on top of him she looked around and he jumped. Niping her ear he had jumped up at the last moment lucky for him she jumped up and twisted him down to he side niping his sholder and throwing him to the ground.He was smarter and pulled her back leg down with his long snake like tale she was foced to the ground and layed one his chest for a moment she didn't move. He then said "I knew you would fall for me some time" She gave a look of anger flashing her bright green burning eyes and then went to the meddy den.He smirked and then winked at her mermering 'Soon she'll be mine that personatly wow so sexy some times.' ''Chapter Eight: Truth comes out (i know the title is a bit reveling) Hearing whispers out side her den, Brindlepaw, quietly padded near the exit sliping into her nest listening to the two. "I have a secret Thunderpaw" Meowed Mintpaw "She's such an attention hog!" Cherrypaw meowed. "No Im telling the truth" Mintpaw growled. Brindlepaw suddenly came up to her sister and rambleing, her two sisters where staring in horror. as she meowed "Brambleclaw must be killed! and i will do it alone." Mintpaw then said "I -i-i-i-agree"then she remembered the threat of Brambleclaw Cherrypaw smiled "You guys i agree lets do it." She was not going to let this reack her life. Suddenly, she walked up to Brambleclaw, and signaled for him to fallow her into the forest. When they where far enough into the forest she began to speak. "I won't keep this from Firestar" she hissed " i'll kill your sister Mintpaw if you try and tell the leader." And she stared in horror of the thret, and not relising that Brambleclaw was in a hunting crouch. As soon as she snapped back, she relized that he was trying to hunt her!! But before she could do anything, he lunged, and pinned her getting ready to kill her with a nip, he stopped at the sound of a yowl. "Get your claws off of her you piece of mouse dung!!" Brindlepaw relized the sound of Squirrelflight's voice. She has come to save her! Then Squrrilflight lunged at him, and they rattled for a while before Brambleclaw pinned her down and snickered. "This is something i should of done along time ago!" But before he could nip, Squirrelflight Brindlepaw, jumped down from a tree and landed neatly on his shoulders, and nipped Bramblecalw in the neck.He fell paralized they took him to the leader and then he banished him but on his way out Mintpaw,Cherrypaw,Brindlepaw attacked him niping tearing and growling looking at there work they sighed looking at one another they they each took a side, and carryed him to the water stream on the way to the gatherings, by the WindClan border. With a strong shuve they pushed him into the water, and cleand they bloody fur and paws covering his sent and then walked away. No one would ever know... Chapter Nine: Firestar "Spottedleaf?" Firestar asked his green eyes looked at her screeching she looked over to the far away dark forst and then ran away trying to drag Firestar she coulden't it was twoleg she vanished. happend like thunder it crashed it burn it was hot and cold Firestar opedn his eyes to see starclan and Darkforest touching he could walker over her thne sniffed the air then a female shown white pelt. Scared it seemed he walked over to recuse her then it got darker she bolted to him crying then she looked him her eyes were red as blood Firestar saw it now her eyes so so red! It hurt too look at her but he coulden't stop the white pelt was slowly turning scarlet with blood she smiled and pushed him into the dark forest. "Hello Firestar!" The strange cat spat the words out at him. "What do you want!" Firestar replied. "You'll soon find out." "Tigerstar just tell me what you want!" Firestar spat. Firestar was dreaming in the Dark Forest. "Attack!" Tigerstar screamed! Firestar turned around to find 7 cats facing him, 6 of which Firestar recignized. Darkstripe, hawkfrost,Tigerstar,Scorge,Brokenstar,Clawface! Then they leaped and pinned him down, and Hawkfrost was about to kill him, once they dug the claws into this head sides and paws when Tigerstar said "Wait, let me!" and slashed him across the face taking away 1 of his lives. He screeched at the loss of his life and then kicked back attacking and clawing he was tackled as Tigerstar clawed at his belly while Darkstripe clawed his head diging blood into his eyes. Firestar went blind with blood as helossed his 2 life with a blow to his jaw.Brokenstar couldent see and so he sat at scorges side the new Bone to just Teach lessons till the Real bone was ready Hawkfrost. They thought they had done it but it happend Firestar jumped up kicking Drakstipe clawing Hawkfrost and twisting around to claw Tirgerstar seeing Scorge sitiing licking hia white paw. Firestar was bitten in his leg by Clawface moving his back paw over the tom face clawing inside moveing his leg into the air kicking the tom into the air tearing at his face. Tigerstar attacked his side and so did Hawkfrost Clawface lay on the forst floor bleeding out. The male couldent take the two toms he bucked tigerstar off and attacked Hawkfrost weakly. As he leaped out counterd as he was killed loseing a life he floped like as fish. Standing up he shook the blood off his pelt Hawkfrst was tired and taking a few breaths his back turned Scorge stood up and lashed out jumping from his rock Reaching out worry filled his ice blue eyes as he twisted his claws extened and he had deliverd the final blow! Firestar woke with a jab in his side, "Your bleeding really bad in your side." Sandstorm meowed cleaning the blood around him saying "I just got in off the hunt" Firestar looked, and sure enough, there was a REALLY deep slash. "You need to see Leafpool now!" she ordered. "I can't." he replyed, "I'm to weak. just let me die." Sandstorm had tears running down her cheeks, a part of her wanted to scream to Leafpool to come and save him, and the rest of her knew that she should just do what was best, and let his destiny run its course. "Ok." she repiled "But i'm staying with you!" "As you wish." Firestar answered with a twinkle in his eye. With in moments, Firestar was dead. After that the dark forest cats were put bakc in place by the leaders Tallstar Crockedjaw,Firestar,Whitestorm and other cats of Starclan soon they regained ther power and the cats of the dark Forest vanished till the day they could come back. Chapter Ten: Cloudstar "Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey come here beneath the high rock for a Clan meeting!" the Clan was suprised to hear Sandstorm say it, but no one objected. "I am sorry to announce that Firestar has joined StarClan!' she turned her head so the Clan wouldn't see her cry, and the rest of the clan gasped in horror. Then she turned her head back, tears streaming down her face. and his deputy Cloudtail will now be Cloudstar, if StarClan Will exept him, and until then, we must wait to have our deputy be named. "Cloudtail, it would be helpful, if you left with Leafpool for the Moonpool now." With that they both left." Until they get back, i will be in charge. Any objections?" It was all quiet. "Ok then, Brackenfur, you and Ashfur...." And Sandstorm began to announce patrols. "With this life I give you love." Spottedleaf touched noses with Cloudstar. He felt warmth and love surge through him. "With this life I give you courage." He and Firestar touched noses, "With this life I give you bravery." He and Yellowfang touched noses. "With this life I give you leadership." He and Longtail touched noses. "With this life I give you excitment." he and Redtail Touched noses "With this life I give you honesty." he and Whitestorm touched noses. "With this life I give you strength." he and Bluestar touched noses. "With this life I give you stealth." he and Hollyleaf toched noses. "With this life I give you gentelness." He and Honeyfern touched noses. "With this life I give you power." he and Silverstream touched noses. "You are now Cloudstar, leader of ThunderClan. You have recieved your nine lives, and are ready to defend your clan, even at the cost of your life." And just like that, Cloudstar woke up. "Hello Cloudstar." It was Leafpool. She ran up to him, and emedeitly started to rub muzzels, and lick him on the nose, as though they were mates, Cloudstar didn't object, but started to do it back. (Cloudstar, and Leafpool always had a thing for each other, but since Leafpool was a medicine cat, they never expressed it. They have given each other the loving look, but never this close. Since they would never be mates, Cloudstar took another mate, Brightheart. They had a kit, Whitekit, but Brightheart always knew that she would always be number two but out of love she kept his ture love a secret.) They stayed there, and shared love for a while, then decided to head back, they both agreed to keep this a secret. Chapter Eleven: Mintfern Mintfern padded up to Leafpool it was a sunny day of fall and the winds billowed softly she wakes up he liter mates asleep there new names flying around the camp. '''(Lastnight) Stormyfur are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?" "Yes, she is ready" "I Cloudstar, leader of Thunderclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He/she has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." " Brindelpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" She meowed "I do" blushing with a red face out of shyness " Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Brindelpaw, from now on, you will be known as Brindelpeatle Thunderclan welcomes you as a full warrior." "Sorreltail are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?" "Yes, she is ready" "Well then I Cloudstar leader of Thunderclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend. her to you as a warrior in her turn. Cherrypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" " I do " Cherry paw meowed truthfuly " Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Cherrypaw, from now on, you will be known as Cherrystripe. Thunderclan welcomes you as a full warrior." " I, Leafpool, medicine cat of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the way of a medicine cat, and with your help, she will serve her Clan for many moons. Mintpaw do you promise to uphold the way of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"' "''''I do." Mintpaw lied Leafpool was happy and smiled pride in her chest that she had set her mind to her clan dutys.' "'Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat Mintpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Mintfern. StarClan honors your knowledge and certainty, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of Thunderclan. "Leafpool, I can't become a medicine cat. I want to hunt,I want to live as a warrior I've all ready learned some of what you teached me, and i'll join in on some of the apprentice hunts. I hate being held up in the medicine den!" Mintfern meowed fermly. " You want to be a warrior?!?! Go ahead,why do I care!! Just make sure you tell Cloudstar!!" Leafpool repiled. Then stormed out of the den Was that pain in her eyes?? Well, I am going to be a warrior no matter what Mintfern thought to herself And i will be the strongest. She walked into Cloudstars den seeing him with a small kitten as he was teaching it warrior moves like the bager fighting and said "Now eat these" he gave them shiny red berrys the young kit look like Whitekit with white fur and blue eyes she had known but not the rest of the clan. Cloudstar had one kit with Brightheart she had given birth in the woods he said the kit died! But he had just sneeken the kit and has been training him this whole life and now he wanted to kill the kit!?! She wouldent sand for this she sliped in throwing a rock at the entrace. Cloudstar wiped around as she listend to the kit screech the tom look back and the kit was not there she had excaped she took the kit to the Twolegs place and vanished for moons She came back with another kit A Russet she cat with green eyes. The feline was strong and well with long thorny claws and soft wiskers she had named the kitten Russetkit Cloudstar trained the kit and then the feline felt at peace.She was soon ready to be Russetpaw and she had been killed. Mintfern angrly hated Cloudstar and then didn't want to take a risk of being mentor by Cloudstar. Chapter Eleven: Kits! Moons passed by since the Moonpool, Cloudstar had made a deputy, Sorreltail, and Mintpaw, Brindlepaw, and Cherrypaw, all became warrioirs, Mintfern, Brindlepetal, and Cherrystripe. More kits arrived, Hazeltail's, and Thornclaw's, they are Morningkit, Flowerkit, and Frogkit. Also Cloudstar and Leafpool kept seeing each other, he would come and visit her in the medicine den, and leave later on that night, or the would go out for a run in the forest, sit, share tongues, and that stuff, or they would just say that Cloudstar had injured himself and had to sleep in the medicine den. One night Leafpool came up with a great idea. "What if, you make a Clan meeting, and then i suggest that you ask the Clans at the gathering if medicine cats can have mates, as long as they have a trained apprentice!!" "That's a great idea! I will anounce that on the day we leave for the gathering." "Ok, so will I at half moon?" "Yup." Cloudstar decided to sleep ************************************************************************************************* A half a moon had gone by. Leafpool padded into Cloudstar's den, she had a nerveous face on. Cloudstar padded up to her and began to brush muzzels, then stopped, because he relized, she turned away. "Whats the matter?" Cloudstar began. "Cloudstar......" Leafpool Began, "I'm having Kits, and there............ YOURS!" They both stood there shocked. "They are do any day now." "Well, that's a shocker," then he started to giggle. "I thought you where going to tell me Sorreltail died!" "Cloudtail,..... I'm worried. I dont want to mess up what you have between Brightheart and yourself. Make the anouncement tonight, i'll be all lovey dovey with........ Brackenfur, and say that there his. Cloudstar stood astonished by her bravery in this. "As you wish...." Cloudstar muttered. Chapter Twelve: Frogleap Weeks have gone by since the gathering, and The Clans all agreed that that should be a part of the code, and thank goodness Frogkit wanted to be a medicine cat. so he has been trained, and is well enough to step in when Leafpool has her kits. Her plan with Brackenfur worked, and she is well in place. she just anounced that she was going to have kits yesterday, and everyone was excited! "Very good Frogpaw, It is time to travel mto the Moonpool now, come." as they left, she bumped into Sorreltail. "Can you tell Cloudstar that we are going to go to the Moonpool now, thanks." With that they padded out the thorn barrier, and into the forest. When they finally got there, she spoke. "I would like to name a very important cat a full medicine cat. Frogpaw, you have trained hard to learn the ways of the medicine cats, and in your turn, I name you Frogleap." Frogleap's eyes Glittered in the moonlight, They touched noses, and the medicine cats chanted his name. "Frogleap, Frogleap, Frogleap!!" Then the medicine cats settled down to share tongues with StarClan. Chapter Thirteen: Leafpool! When they got back, Leafpool Didn't feel to great, so she padded into the nursery, and decided to sleep it off, then she started to have contractions, so she called to Frogleap, he called to Brackenfur, and Cloudstar watched too. "Push Leafpool!" Brackenfur was shouting out comands. So she pushed, and sure enough, out plopped 1 tawny tom cat, Frogleap gave him to Brackenfur, and told him to lick the fur backwards, and nip the little sack. Then out popped another one, a golden tom cat with a lion mane, Frogleap gave this one to Ferncloud, then another popped out, it was a white fluffy male, exactly like Cloudstar, exept with Leafpool's brown tabby colouring on his ears. Frogleap passed it over to Cloudstar, and then another popped out, it was an all grey tabby with a white belly, it was a she-cat. Frogleap gave this one to Sandstorm. Leafpool settled down, but still felt uncomfortable. Frogleap felt Leafpool's belly. "Hold on, there's one more.!" Leafpool looked out of it. She pushed as hard as she could, and sure enough, out plopped a black tom cat with white stripes. she sweeped them all in with her tail, and started to listen to them suckle at her belly. "Well we better leave you and Brackenfur to your beautiful kits!" "They are beautiful darling." Brackenfur told her. "What shall we name them?" Leafpool answered. "How about The tawny one, be Rainit?" Sure, Leafpool Replied, and Lionkit?" "Sure!" Replied Brackenfur. They ended up naming the others these names, white fluffy one with brown ears = Tadkit, grey tabby with white belly = Spottedkit, black with white stripes = Stripedkit Leafpool started to feel worse, but she knew that Frogleap was running low in medicine supplies, so she decided not to say anything. Then Brackenfur leaned in and rubbed muzzels with Leafpool, when Cloudstar jumped in and attacked him, everyone was too busy breaking up them, that they didnt relize that Leafpool went Uncontious. When they were still fighting, Frogleap jumped away and checked on Leafpool.When He relized she was unconcious, he called to Brackenfur. He instructed Brackenfur to go and get the herbs he needed, by the time he got back, everyone was sitting there staring in despare at Leafpool, and her kits wriggling around her, complaining she was to cold. Brackenfur dropped the herbs and hurried over to Leafpool. But all of a sudden, Firestar appeared, and he spoke to them. "Fellow Clanmates, it is her time to die! Evil!!! Cloudstar was furious, and sad, and happy at the same time, Leafpool shouldn't of died, he wanted to kill Brackenfur! But he was the Clan leader, and he couldn't, so he decided to leave, and go for a run. Well out in the forest, Cherrystripe, Brindlepetal, and Mintfern came out of the bushes, and surrounded him. " We know those are your kits... " They began. Cloudstar sat down, and flatted his ears. "And if you tell anyone, i'll kill you." He hissed his threat. "OH! like how you killed our aunt!!!" Mintfern spat back. "I loved your aunt! she was a brave she-cat, and had a spicy tang to her, but our love would never have been!" He began his dazed story. As he began, Cherrystripe whispered into Mintfern ear, "Go back to camp, and warn the others about Leafpool." Mintfern began to back away, she sprintted back to camp, hopping her sisters were following! She wanted to spread this news just like her sister Cherrystripe had told her to do. As she looked back she did not see her sisters following, so she stopped, and creeped back and hid in a bush to watch. When she got back, she seen Cloudstar stalking Cherrystripe, He was trying to kill her, and there was cat it was a thundclan cat Mousefur she did not know that she had Brindlepetal pinned! Just as he was about to do the killing bite, Mintfern leaped out of the bushes, and jumped infront, and insead of killing Cherrystripe she twisted ad turned beging for air as she died, he killed Mintfern!!! the two sisters were left with there dead sister. What were they going to say, if they told anyone, Cloudstar would kill them too!!! Cloudstar and Mousefur left with anger. Know What! Several moons had gone by since there sister Mintfern had died in the forest. They said that she was attacked by a Fox and while fighting she was killed then thrown in the river, so the clan was left with the death of a trusted cat they slowly and painfuly went on with there normal lives and then they said how Mousefur had leap to help but was killed aslo. One day Mintferns sister told the clan about what had happend by this time there name was Cherrystar. She had made her sister a deputy and had others set in place in case of deaths the time came were she exposed Cloudstar for what he had done. Fear and anger raged though the clans and so Cloudstar was hunted down and so was his kin but few stayed in thunderclan waiting to be axcepted Cherrystar had soon made her mother and father pround and so had Brindlepetal the two sisters lived long lives. Stripedkit became Stripedpelt Morningkit was Moringdawn. Flowerkit was Flowercutter Tadkit was banished as Tadpaw for breaking the warrior code Spottedkit was Spottedsong A med cat Frogleap had a another appentice then died her name Berrypaw and or Berrytale. Morningdawn and Stripedpelt were soon to be the next clan leaders. Foxkit to Foxleap and Icekit to Iceblood and Hazlepaw to Hazelstone Mousewisker to Mousekit and Cinderclaw to Cinderpaw and Poppyfeather to Poppypaw CherryStar had one littler Mintkit Mintfern (A warriror and rencarnated) Rubykit Rubysite.Her sister steped down and let Morningdawn Become deputy. Then lionpaw got his warrior name Lionkit to Lionbounce Rainkit was Raindace Thunderdash he was thundpaw yet he still tryed to keep him self calm was slowly going insane. PLEASE PLEASE SEEN THE NEXT BOOK THE KIN OF YOUR KIN WICH WILL BE NAMED Kin of Kin Rubysite and Mintfern. Category:Fan Fictions